Life in Danville
by Kaylover15
Summary: Ferb meets a girl in one of the strangest ways...Ferb/oc
1. Words Aren't Everything

Most people found him socially awkward, which was just an assumption. You see just because he doesn't talk much doesn't mean it's because he has no idea about what to say, or because he's nervous. He chooses not to speak. If he said every witty retort he was thinking or talked all the time, it would make him normal, so to speak. And he didn't want that. What he didn't realize is that even if he didn't talk he would still be abnormal, and his brother helps him with that. And besides what's normal about green hair?

I was walking down the street, trying to find something to eat. I couldn't seem to find anything to fit my mood. I am a pretty picky person, so maybe that's why I couldn't find anything to eat, either that or the fact that I just moved to Danville from London. I was looking up trying to get use to my surroundings when I accidentally ran into a group of people. Lying on the floor I felt like a total moron. I didn't really want to speak. There were two ways people take my accent, they either tease me or ask me to say something else. I can't just not apologize. I looked at the people I had pushed to the ground. There was a pretty tough looking guy with a buzz cut, a nerdy looking guy with curly hair. A girl in a pink dress with a ridiculously large bow who was giving goggle eyes to a red head boy with an orange stripped shirt. I'm no genius but I could tell she would be helpless in trying to get him to ask her out, due to the way he so obliviously dismissed her. Wait a minute, does that guy have a triangle for a head. I must have hit my head hard on the ground. I shook my head and looked down. It was then I realized I wasn't laying on the cold hard cement, rather a boy. I faced him and he met my gaze. He face was oddly shaped, a rectangle. His eyes were a mysterious color of blue. His hair was green; oddly enough the thing I was fixated on was his lips. They were a light pink and looked so soft and kissable.

Without thinking a leaned down and pecked his lip. When I picked up my head I was shocked in myself. To my surprise he seemed like he kind of liked it. I could feel my eyes bulging out of my sockets. I mumbled an apology, though I really didn't want to, and stood up. The boy soon followed suit. I could feel his eyes on me. I looked at the others, to embarrassed to meet his gaze. They all seemed to be just as surprised as I was. I didn't know what else to do so I turned away from the group and tried to run away. I could feel something holding me back. I paused for a second, I secretly hoped it wasn't him, and I against my will also hoped it was him. Confusing huh, well that's how I was. My emotions were running wild. I unwillingly turned my head to meet his gaze. "Please," he paused. Was that an English accent I heard? "Don't go."

**NOTE:**_ This idea just popped into my head so I decided to type it up! hope you liked it! Sorry for any errors! I typed it up as fast as I could before I forgot!  
_


	2. First Impressions

I blinked, unsure of what to say. Dumbly I replied, "English accent?" He chuckled. He was about to speak before the triangle kid spoke. He shook his head, probably to come back to reality after what just happened.

"I'm Phineas and this is Ferb!" he said. Then he turned to the rest of them. "This is Buford, Baljeet, and Isabella." The three replied "Hello" in unison. I nodded my head. There was a moment of silence.

"Oh, right, my name is Lexi."

"Cool, an English accent too! Ferb has an accent too! But I guess that you already figured that out!" Phineas chuckled. "Not in a rude way, but why are you here in Danville?"

"Phineas!" Isabella chuckled, obviously getting jealous of the attention I was getting. "I'm sure she would much rather talk to Ferb!"

Phineas looked at me and raised a brow. "Would you?"

Isabella gave me a stern look so I shook my head. "If you don't mind…"

"Alright then!" he said cheerfully. I smiled softly.

Ferb looked at me and leaned his head to one head, like a puppy dog. "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here in Danville?"

"Well my mother got a promotion, so you know…" I trailed off.

He shook his head and took a step closer to me. "English accent?" he mocked me before leaning in and kissing me again.

Strangely, though I barely knew him it felt so right. When are lips parted he took a step back and disappeared. I once again shook my head; I sure have been doing that a lot. Then I realized I was day dreaming. And they were just staring at me. "So would you?" Phineas asked.

"If you don't mind…"

"Alright then!" he said cheerfully. I smiled softly. The group walked into the restaurant we were standing in front of us leaving Ferb and I alone.

"So…."

**Note:**_ I didn't want there to be so much dialogue...but oh well! Did you like it? _


End file.
